


Take a moment and hold it

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I'm really bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Read at your own risk I guess? (There's not really any risk to it except that it's really bad)





	Take a moment and hold it

**Author's Note:**

> This is because someone challenged me to write something that was two sentences.

     "Come on!" Judah said, laughing and pulling Blake's hand. Blake tried to forget everything he was worrying about and live, just for a moment.


End file.
